Dead Fury
by Vic The Writer
Summary: Dead Fury esta cerca de alcanzar su máximo apogeo musical. Son la banda con álbumes más vendidos de Mobius y están cerca de lograr el premio a mejor banda de rock del planeta. Pero su éxito y la banda se vera amenazada tras un concierto, pues su vocalista no es quien dice ser en realidad, y estará bajo la mirada aterradora del tiránico Principe Scourge.


**Capítulo 1: Tras tres años…**

¡Oh dios!—gritó Sally Acorn cuando alcanzo el orgasmo para después recostarse en la cama de la habitación del hotel, sintiéndose satisfecha.

-Nunca te cansas de esto ¿verdad?—dijo con tono medio burlón el erizo negro con mechones rojos.

—Contigo podría hacerlo durante horas—y rió.

El se recostó en la cama, rodeándole con uno de sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Te enteraste que, después de este concierto, Sonic y Amy se casaran?-pregunto él.

—Sí, fui la primera a la que Amy conto la noticia. Me alegro por ellos, son una linda pareja.

Se quedo callada durante un momento y después preguntó:

—Shadow, ¿Algún días nos…casaremos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al erizo negro, este miro incómodamente a Sally, y ella pudo notar en esa mirada que él no estaba muy seguro.

—No lo sé, Sally. Tal vez en un futuro, pero por ahora me parece algo apresurado.

Sally asintió, era cierto. Hace tres años ella había ingresado a la banda (antes llamada "The Maniac-Hedgehogs" un nombre que después de tiempo, a los cuatro integrantes les parecería estúpido y estuvieron agradecidos de haberlo cambiado a "Dead Fury") y no habían pasado los dos meses desde que ella y Shadow eran novios.

—Recuerdo que cuando ingrese a la banda, tu decías que solo era un estorbo y que arruinaría las cosas—le espeto ella a el— dos años después y ya habíamos ganado nuestro tercer disco de platino.

—¿Y sabes qué? Ahora me siento feliz de haberme equivocado contigo.

De repente Shadow se medio levanto y con sus manos empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la ardilla en sus pies. Ella, maldiciendo haberle dicho a él que esa era su zona más sensible, empezó a retorcerse entre risas.

—¡Para Shadow! ¡Sabes que soy muy cosquilluda!—exclamó entre risas.

Shadow no paro, siguió haciéndole cosquillas.

Al final, para tratar de zafarse de la "tortura" de Shadow, la chica intento levantarse, pero como Shadow seguía haciéndole cosquillas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación.

—idiota—susurro con falso enojo.

Volteó a ver a Shadow, y vio que este se había sentado en la cama. Sostenía su miembro erecto entre las manos.

—Quedan dos horas para el concierto, ¿por qué no hacemos un poquito de…tu sabes?—y le guiño un ojo. Sally comprendiendo lo que quería decir, se arrodillo, puso sus manos sobre las piernas y estuvo a punto de introducir el miembro del erizo en su boca cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Sonriendo con malicia, miro a Shadow.

—Te hare una mamada, pero tendrás que prometerme una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?—parecía muy dispuesto a cumplirlo.

—Cuando regresemos a Green Hill, después de este concierto, me dejar as usar tus "juguetes" en ti.

La expresión confiada de Shadow cambió a una de sorpresa.

—Ósea…

—Ósea que TU te pondrás el antifaz, el collar y la mordaza, yo te espozare al potro y usare el látigo sobre ti, si no quieres, entonces no hay sexo oral ¿Trato hecho?

El se quedo callado un momento suspiro y luego dijo:

—Está bien.

—Perfecto.

Y diciendo esto introdujo el miembro de él en su boca, saboreándolo lentamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría el concierto. Tras bastidores pudo ver a Sonic y Amy, quienes posiblemente estaban esperando desde hace unos pocos minutos.

—Genial, creí que no llegarían—bromeo Sonic.

—Vamos, nunca nos perderíamos un concierto nuestro—contesto Sally.

Amy se veía tan contenta, pero también nerviosa, ese concierto podría ser el más importante de la banda.

—No puede creer que sea la primera vez que tocamos en Mobotropolis—dijo ella con evidente entusiasmo/nerviosismo— y para los reyes de la Zona Norte de Mobius.

—No olvides que también está invitado los reyes de la Zona Sur junto a su hijo, el príncipe Scourge.

Sally, que en esos momentos había tomado un café de una mesa, quedo sorprendida por esto último que casi derramo todo su café.

—¿El príncipe Scourge?

—Sí, era el prometido de la princesa Alicia, hasta que ella murió en ese extraño accidente automovilístico—contestó Shadow

—Me acuerdo de eso, nunca encontraron su cadáver—Añadió Amy.

—Hoy este concierto se hace para recordar a la muy querida princesa Alicia, porque hoy es su cumpleaños—Dijo Sonic, lo que le hizo recordar algo—Por cierto, acabo de acordarme, Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Sally. Y tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

Los tres erizos rieron.

—No podemos decírtelo—dijo Amy—es una sorpresa.

—Oh vamos, si me dijeron que tenían una sorpresa, dejo de ser sorpresa.

Amy iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento un gato salió les llamo diciéndoles que se alistaran, pues estaban cerca de comenzar con el concierto.

—Lo dejaremos para mañana, ¿vale?

Y diciendo esto, los cuatro se prepararon para iniciar la función.

0-0-0-0-0

Tocaron "Until Death separate us", "The Hate of a married couple", "The Slave of the system" y otras canciones que aunque algunas de las canciones tenían temas un tema casi agresivo, fueron en general del agrado de los reyes. También fue el estreno de un nuevo tema llamado "Live and Learn*" compuesto por Shadow, que fue un exitazo. Para terminar, tocaron el Himno de la Zona Norte de Mobius.

 **N/A: Live and Learn originalmente es de Crush 40 para el juego Sonic Adventure 2, solo que aquí decidí incluirla como "cameo" para la banda de Dead Fury.**

Se encontraban en un bar esa noche. Bebiendo y celebran do su éxito.

—Pronto chicos, seremos la mejor banda del planeta—Dijo Sonic.

Todos se hallaban felices, todos menos Sally. Aunque se alegraba por el éxito del concierto, no dejaba de sentirse preocupada. Muy preocupada. Durante la mitad del concierto, noto que los Reyes de la Zona Norte y Sur, así como el príncipe Scourge, la miraban atentamente. En otras ocasiones no había sido de que preocuparse, ella se había convertido en la vocalista de la banda, y era normal que el público se fijara en ella. Pero esa ocasión, sentía muchos nervios.

"¿Me habrán reconocido?" pensó.

Ojala no.

0-0-0-0-0

El camión de transporte iba de regreso a Green Hill. Sonic y Amy dormían juntos, Shadow también. Sally no podía dormir. Se levanto y camino hacia la nevera, abriéndola y sacando una cerveza.

—¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó el conductor, un erizo plateado llamado Silver.

—No mucho, esperare a que el sueño me llegue.

Se sentó y empezó a beber de la cerveza, pensando.

Los reyes ("Papá y Mamá") la habían observado. Y Scourge y sus padres también. Y eso le producía miedo. ¿La habrían reconocido? Sabía que el concierto era una mala idea, debió esperar más tiempo. ¿La habrían reconocido? Esperaba que no. Joder, Si la reconocían y la querían devuelta en sus "obligaciones reales" se suicidaría antes que eso.

"Que no vengan a por mí" se dijo "Eh hecho de estos tres años una vida feliz con mis amigos y eh encontrado el amor con Shadow, por favor, no vengan a por mí a condenarme a una existencia miserable con Scourge".

Bebió más. Deseaba que no la hayan reconocido

Miro por la ventana. Pasaban sobre un puente, justo por debajo de este corría un rio bastante caudaloso. Tres años antes, había sido encontrado un automóvil destrozado que le había pertenecido a…

"¡Basta!" se dijo mentalmente "¡Tu eres Sally Acorn!"

Se levanto y se miro al espejo. Alicia había tenido peinado rubio, Sally era pelirroja. No era probable que la reconocieran. "Pero las facciones del rostro son las mismas" se dijo "Solo el pelo y el nombre es diferente". Con lágrimas, suplico que no la hayan reconocido.

El camión se alejaba del puente en donde tres años atrás había muerto la Princesa Alicia Woodhouse y había nacido la vocalista de la banda de rock Dead Fury, Sally Acorn.


End file.
